Valentine Note
by Midnight-girl32
Summary: Hinata froze as her mind created the next question. These three words were what this is letter for. She took a deep slow breath then carefully continued... NaruHina Valentine One shot


**Hey People ! **

**I am here with a NaruHina Valentine Oneshot! **

**T****his is not my favortite couple but this turned out better than I though! One of those get an idea and keep exanding it stories!**

** Please R&R**

**Sadly I do not own Naruto :'(**

**Midnight-girl32**

* * *

The blue hair kunoichi picked up her pen as her courage went strong in her body. She was going to do it. She was going to write a valentine's note to her long time crush and the one person she is strong for; the village's number one knuckle-head ninja Naruto.

She gulped as her pen made the first few strokes on the page:

_To Naruto,_

Her mind went crazy as she thought of a way to confess how she feels for him. She knows they are complete opposites. He is loud, out-going, and in-your-face. She is quite, and shy. Then she decided how to start. It was simple enough:

_I am not very sure how to say this. I have given you some attention that you didn't see, but don't worry it's not like I made myself to obvious to you. Though some have figured it out by the way I act around you. I always seem to find my self afraid when I try to speak to you. Afraid of rejection._

She let out a sigh. Was that totally true? Was she afraid of him saying no to her? Or was it she just couldn't find the proper words to fit her true feeling?

As she sat thinking of how to put the next paragraph, her hand went though her now long hair. Anyone would admit she, Hinata, has grown in to a beautiful woman over the three and a half years her crush has been gone training. Her hair was now nearing her waist, and her white eyes glinted with more confidence.

_You have really begun to prove to the whole village, Naruto, that you well become a strong Hokage. And I believed that even without you needing to prove yourself. When you were still in the village before you went for more training, I admired you from afar watching and wishing for the moment that you became the most perfect Hokage. Still I watch you become stronger. And I know without a doubt that you well fulfill your biggest dream._

Hinata smiled to herself as she wrote that paragraph. Even her teammate Kiba that had the same dream of become Hokage, was sure Naruto was going to beat him to it.

_Have you noticed when we go on missions together I am stronger. I have. You give me strength, and I thank you for that. Am I stronger to show off? Or just because…?_

Hinata froze as her mind created the next question. These three words were what this is letter for. She took a deep slow breath then carefully continued:

_Because I love you!_

_There I finally told you how I feel. I have always loved you! That's the reason I get red-face and stutter around you. How much confidence it took to even write those three simple words: I love you. This is the one thing that I am even more confident about than you becoming Hokage! _

She sat there smiling brightly as her hand freely wrote what her heart was trying to say all along.

_Love Hinata._

She carefully reread the letter for mistakes, and then folded the paper to fit in an envelope. After she stood up and eagerly got ready to take it to her long time crush. She slipped the letter in to her pocket at went down the hallway to the door.

She opened the front door and saw orange coat in font of her then she slowly looked up in to those blue eyes of the crush. He stood there one hand ready to knock on the door the other behind his back.

"Hey Hinata, I was just coming to see you!" Naruto told her as happy as ever, "I was coming to say Happy Valentine's Day, and to give you this." His hand came from behind his back to revel a single red rose.

Her heart raced as she gently took the flower brushing her hand against his. "T-thank you, Naruto-kun," she forced herself not to stutter too much. Quickly she thought up a plan. "Um… Naruto I was just about to go on a walk, do you want to join me?" She asked causally, admiring the gift in her hand to help the stuttering.

"Sure!" he replied, his fox-like gin spreading across his face.

A smile crossed the kunoichi's face, "I'm just going to put this into a vase first, y-you might as well come inside to wait." She stepped out of the door way to let him in them went quickly to the kitchen to get a vase and fill it with water, then to her room to place it on the stand by her bed, and then she walked back to Naruto. He was standing in the hallway looking at a picture of her parents.

"Is that you mother?" he asked not waiting for the reply, "I can see why you're so beautiful."

"Y-yes she is, and thank y-you," Hinata's face was red at the compliment. For a moment longer she watched him looking at the picture, taking in his blonde hair and glittering blue eyes that are so full of life. And how much he has grown up physically, now he was taller then her rather that her taller than him.

Suddenly with a burst of his hyper-like energy he spun around to face her. "Come on," he said taking her hand "Let's go!" He led her to the door and opened it. Naruto allowed to blue haired girl to exit before him and fallowed after closing the door.

Together they walked in the rare freshly fallen snow, while Naruto talked and Hinata listen adding her comments time to time. About a half an hour in, it grew comfortable silence as they made a new path in the forest. Here Hinata spoke up "Um… Naruto, I have something for you."

"Huh? What is it?" the blond ninja asked stopping to look at her.

She reached into her pocket and handed him the letter, not a word spoken between them. He read the letter grinning at her encouragement. She stared at the ground scared that he might reject her letting the wind tousle her hair. But without warning, his arms pulled her close and whispered four small words in her ear, "I love you too."


End file.
